My love Songfic
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: One Shot de Ron y Hermione basado en la cancion "My Love" de Westlife. Ron y Hermione se pelean (q novedad...) y se narra como se siente Ron, desde su punto de vista. Porfi, solo son 5 minutos...! xDD


Westlife – My love

Llovía, llovía a más no poder. Un chico alto de cabellera pelirroja, ahora mojada, estaba sentado en la hierba mirando hacia un punto fijo por encima del lago. Estaba empezando a tener frío, y no era para menos, ya que estaban a mediados de octubre, y encima con lluvias torrenciales prácticamente todos los días desde hacía 2 semanas. Al fin, decidió levantarse para ir hacia su cuarto, donde seguramente no habría nadie, mayormente porque eses días eran las fiestas de Hogsmeade y los alumnos tenían permiso para ir y quedarse hasta después de la cena. Allí, en su cuarto, como suponía, no había nadie. Fue hacia la cama y se tiró encima de ella. No tenía ganas ni de ducharse siquiera. Ni se inmutó cuando vio que estaba dejando el edredón mojado.

_**An empty street, an empty house  
**(Una calle vacía, una casa vacía)_

_**I hold inside my heart  
**(guardo dentro de mi corazón)_

_**I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller**_

_(Estoy solo, las habitaciones se van hacienda pequeñas)_

Había sido un tonto, lo sabía. No quería decirle todo lo que le dijo, pero le salió sin querer, impulsadas por la rabia y los celos. Se preguntaba que sentiría ella en esos instantes. No quería saberlo, mejor pensado. Seguro que lo odiaría con toda su alma, lo tenía más que claro. Todo por culpa de ese maldito Krum toca-pelotas. Si no se hubiera dejado engañar por el búlgaro estúpido, ahora mismo estaría con ella, en el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth, o tomando un cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas… Llevaban desde julio juntos, en 3 días hacían 3 meses juntos. Tres meses increíbles, tirados a la basura por hacer el idiota. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Aún quedaba mucho curso por delante, no se podía esconder de todos hasta el verano…

_**I wonder how,**_

_(Me pregunto cómo)_

_**I wonder why, **_

_Me pregunto por qué)_

_**I wonder where they are  
**(me pregunto dónde están)_

_**The days we had, the songs we sang together**_

_(los días que tuvimos, las canciones que cantamos juntos)_

Le dolía pensar en lo que pasó, lo idiota que había sido por desconfiar de Hermione. Ella no se merecía eso, siempre tan buena y comprensiva… No. No podía parar de pensar que con él no era feliz, pero por otra parte no quería que ella lo dejara de repente por otro mejor partido. Aunque sabía que eso no lo iba a hacer, siempre tenía esa desconfianza, no en ella, sino en los chicos que siempre la rodearon, incluso de Harry…

Pero, aunque se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacer numeritos por culpa de sus celos, no pudo reprimirlos cuando vio a Krum, tan cerca de Hermione…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Herr mío ne, ¿querrrías venir un momentito, porr favor?- preguntó Krum a Hermione. Ron lo miró ceñudo. Estaban hablando a solas, en uno de los pocos momentos que podían.

Esto… Víctor, ahora no puedo, estoy hablando con Ron…

Perro, Herr mío ne, esto es importante, en serrio.

Que no, de verdad, que ahora no puedo, dentro de un rato te busco, ¿vale?- propuso Hermione. La verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia dejar de hablar con Ron para escuchar lo que le tendría que decir el pelma ese.

Ve, Hermione, no me importa, yo te espero aquí, ¿sí?- intervino Ron.

Humm, Ron, ¿estás seguro?- inquirió Hermione con recelo.

Sí, de verdad, ve- dijo Ron sonriendo. Atrajo hacia sí el rostro de Hermione suavemente con una mano y le dio un corto beso en los labios-. Te espero aquí.

Ok.

Grracias, Weasley. Ahorra te la devuelvo- dijo Krum forzando una sonrisa.

Salieron hacia el hall. Ron siguió desayunando intentando no pensar en que había dejado a Hermione a solas con ese Krum. Al momento, llegaron Harry y Ginny, con una cara raramente tensa. Miraron a Ron con preocupación.

Esto… Ron, ¿te ha pasado algo?- preguntó Harry.

¿A mí?- dijo Ron desconcertado- ¿Por?

Ah, no, pensamos que te había pasado algo con Hermione, como estaba con…

¡¡¡ALUMNADO Y PROFESORADO DE HOGWARTS, EL CLUB ROSA DE SLYTHERIN SE COMPLACE DE ANUNCIARLES QUE RONALD WEASLEY ES EL CORNUDO DE LA SEMANA!- anunció la voz de Draco Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?- dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas, y dicho esto, salió del Gran Comedor toda pastilla.

Y los vio. Así, abrazados. Todo el mundo se paraba a mirarlos. Y Hermione. Hermione, allí, dejándose ver delante de todo el colegio abrazado al payaso ese… Fue hasta junto de ellos y los separó de golpe con un movimiento brusco.

Ronald… ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- preguntó Hermione, con una cara que daba miedo.

Sí, Weasley, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto a su vez Krum, con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

Lo siento, Hermione- dijo Ron y, de repente, mirando hacia Hermione, le dio un puñetazo en la prominente nariz-, pero se lo merecía.

¡¡Víktor!- gritó Hermione-. ¡¡Ronald! Eres un estúpido engreído, ¿qué te crees para ir pegando a la gente por ahí? Mira, vete, fuera de mi vista.

Pero…

¡¡¡YA!

¡No!- tampoco se iba a dar por vencido tan rápidamente-. No, porque mira, aparte de que este es un lugar público, no me da la gana de dejarte a solas con el búlgaro "sensiblón" este, que es mas falso que Snape sonriendo. Así que no, lo que te tenga que decir que te lo diga conmigo delante, que no me fío un pelo…

Vamos a ver, Víktor es mi amigo, y aunque fuera más que un amigo, forma parte de mi vida privada, que como su nombre indica, es privada.

¿Y que? YO formo parte de tu vida privada y…

¡No, ya no!- explotó Hermione.

¿Cómo que ya no? ¡Y una mierda! Si alguien tiene derecho a dejarte soy yo, ¡que para eso soy el hombre!

Hermione enrojeció de furia y fue hacia Ron con paso decidido y…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAAAAFFFF!

Se oían murmullos por todo el vestíbulo, toda la gente mirando la escenita que estaba dando una de las parejas más famosas de Hogwarts. Ron, que tenía la marca de la mano de Hermione el toda la mejilla izquierda, permaneció impasible ante el golpe lanzó a Hermione una mirada fría. Luego dirigió su mirada hacía Krum y otra vez hacia Hermione…

Así que debo entender que para ti es mejor el famoso Krum que el pobre Weasley, ¿no? Muy bien. Pues ¿sabes que te digo? ¡¡¡A LA MIERDA TODO! ¡¡A LA MIERDA KRUM, A LA MIERDA TU, A LA MIERDA YO Y A LA MIERDA TODO!

¿Pero tú te crees muy guay para venir aquí y decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer o qué?

Sí, ahora ven dando penita y haciéndote la victima…

¡¡Yo no me estoy haciendo la victima!

¿Ah, no? Pues mira, es igual, ya estamos todos felices y contentos. Tú con tu Viky y tu próxima exclusiva millonaria para Corazón de Bruja y yo solo por fin, sin tener que aturar tus broncas y tus caprichitos, ¡y libre!

¿Ah, sí? Pues mira, yo también muy bien sin ti y sin tus celos entupidos y tu infantil manera de ser. Y además, Víctor es mucho mas maduro que tú y se puede hablar de algo más que de quidditch o ajedrez.

¿Y por qué no te vas con el y me dejas en paz de una buena vez? Ala, corre a los brazos de tu querido Víctor Krum, el magnífico, musculoso, atractivo y millonario Krum.

Y dicho esto se fue. Se fue hacia los jardines donde pasó el resto del día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o FIN FLASH BACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**And all my love, I'm holding on forever**_

_(Y todo mi amor, lo guardaré por siempre)**  
Reaching for the love that seems so far**_

_(Buscando el amor que parece tan lejano)_

_**So I say it in a prayer**_

_(Así que lo digo en una plegaria)**  
And hope my dreams will take me there**_

_(Y espero que mis sueños me lleven allí)**  
Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love**_

_(Donde los cielos son azules, para verte de nuevo… mi amor**  
Over seas and coast to coast  
**(Sobre los mares y de costa a costa)_

_**Find the place I love the most**_

_(Encontrar el lugar que más amo)**  
Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love**_

_(Donde los campos son verdes, para verte de nuevo…mi amor._

Llegó el día siguiente, el lunes, el peor día para un estudiante, y peor aún para Ron, ya que tendría que dar la cara y salir al mundo de nuevo. No había visto a Hermione desde la pelea, pero sentía que no la quería ver para nada. Pensaba que para que la querría ver, si no iba a querer arreglar las cosas, y si por casualidad se encontrara con sus ojos seguramente los de ella irradiarían la más fría de las miradas. No, para eso prefería estar en la habitación, o aunque fuera en la enfermería. Pero la señora Pomfrey no era tan tonta como para ingresarlo porque sí, no, tendría que ir a clase.

Era el peor día en la historia de Ron Weasley. No daba una. En Transformaciones le salió todo mal, de hecho, no le salió nada, ya que la ilustración de su libro que tenía que transformar en un animal de carne y hueso no varió para nada. En Pociones recibió un 0 prácticamente nada mas empezar por hacer estallar su caldero. Ni siquiera se pasó por el Gran Comedor para comer algo, no le apetecía nada. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ni siquiera fue capaz de realizar la contra maldición de la Maldición _Imperius _que estaban repasando, y eso que cuando lo hicieron en 4º estuvo a punto de que le saliera. Ni Harry lo conseguía animar. Intentó que fuera con el a practicar un poco de Quidditch, pero nada, ni eso. Aunque quería aparentar que era feliz, se reía de los chistes malos de Neville, incluso hacía bromas, aunque muchas menos que de costumbre.

**_I try to read, I go to work_**

_(Intento leer, voy a trabajar)**  
I´ m laughing with my friends**_

_(Estoy riendo con mis amigos)**  
But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (Oh no)**_

_(Pero no puedo dejar de pensar (oh, no)**  
I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are  
**(Me pregunto cómo, me pregunto por qué, me pregunto dónde están)_

**_The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh yeah_**

_(Los días que tuvimos, las canciones que cantamos juntos, oh sí._

Volvió a salir al patio. Allí, por lo menos, podía estar solo y pensar. Pensar y pensar. Era lo único que hacía todo el día. Pero claro, pensar en Hermione, en cuanto la echa de menos, en lo que diría si viera que está vagueando todo el día en vez de hacer todas las redacciones que le mandaron. ¡Un momento! Estaba tan metido en su mundo todo el día que no se dio cuenta de que no la vio en todo el día. Ni en clase, ni en los pasillos, ni en ningún lado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

_**So I say it in a prayer**_

_(Así que lo digo en una plegaria)**  
And hope my dreams will take me there**_

_(Y espero que mis sueños me lleven allí)**  
Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love**_

_(Donde los cielos son azules, para verte de nuevo… mi amor**  
Over seas and coast to coast  
**(Sobre los mares y de costa a costa)_

_**Find the place I love the most**_

_(Encontrar el lugar que más amo)**  
Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love**_

_(Donde los campos son verdes, para verte de nuevo…mi amor._

De pronto, oyó un sollozo, detrás de unos arbustos, que se hizo mayor según pasaba el tiempo acabando en un terrible llanto, lleno de dolor y pena. Ron estaba a punto de ir y consolar a quien quiera que fuese, pero es que ese llanto… ¡le sanaba tanto el tono de ese llanto! Decidió levantarse y mirar quien era y, al hacerlo, pisó una ramita, que hizo un suave "¡crack!", pero lo suficientemente alto para que la persona que lloraba lo oyera. Se dejó de oír el llanto para seguirlo un "¿Quién anda ahí?" muy débil. A Ron se le cayó el alma a los pies. Esa voz… la que sin quererlo era la que más ansiaba oír, la que le aceleraba el corazón cuando sonaba cerca de él, la siempre segura y firme… ahora era tan débil y horriblemente insegura que le rompía el corazón en 1000 pedazos. Quería ir a junto de ella y humillarse. Delante de ella y de todo el mundo. Porque lo merecía, había sido un cretino, el más tonto que existe bajo las estrellas. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber echo llorar a la chica de su vida, pero dudaba que ella lo quisiera perdonar por haber dicho todas aquellas cosas. De repente oyó:

¿Ron?- una voz muy débil pronunciaba aquel nombre como si fuera lo que más le doliera decir en esos instantes.

Hermione…- susurró. Se le heló la sangre al ver como estaba, con la cara toda sucia de las lágrimas y los ojos hinchadísimos.

No podía. No podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada. Aquellos ojos, los ojos que le robaron el corazón ya hacía años, desprendían tanto dolor que se sintió aun peor de lo que se sentía y notó como a el también se le inundaban los ojos.

Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento de verdad. Soy la peor persona del mundo, no merezco ni que me mires…

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Llevaba dados 4 o 5 pasos cuando una cálida mano se posó suavemente en su brazo, parándolo. Se dio la vuelta, preparado para recibir otra bofetada. Una bofetada que nunca llego, ya que un segundo más tarde de darse la vuelta recibió con fuerza a Hermione abrazándolo muy fuerte. Se sintió en la gloria así, abrazando a Hermione.

Ron…

No, espera Hermione- la cortó Ron poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ésta-. Te tengo que decir un par de cosas. Te tengo que pedir perdón por lo de…

Ya lo has hecho, hace un minuto.

Bueno, y decirte que soy la persona más rastrera de…

Tambien lo has dicho, bueno, algo parecido.

Vale, y bueno, que te quiero. Mucho, más que a mi vida, y…

No pudo continuar. Los labios de Hermione se habían juntado con los de él en una milésima de segundo. Ron correspondió a ese beso con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Se separaron para respirar aire fresco y contemplarse. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado sus caras! Aquel beso no fue el último. Siguieron hasta que oscureció.

Hermione… ¿podría hacer algo que rabiaba por hacer desde hace años?

Supongo que sí, a no ser que sea peligroso, lógicamente.

En eso que Ron cogió a Hermione en brazos y le llevó sobre el hasta la puerta del castillo. Ninguno de los dos habló, solo iban mirandose y dando algún que otro beso de vez en cuando, prometiendo así lo que sería un amor para siempre.

_**To hold you in my arms.**_

_(Llevarte sobre mis brazos)**  
To promise you my love.**_

_(Prometerte mi amor)**  
To tell you from the heart,**_

_(Decirte desde el corazón)_

_**You're what I'm thinking of.**_

_(Que tú eres en lo que estoy pensando)_


End file.
